A Prince and A Cat
by SonAshleyandIvy
Summary: Young Prince Atem has lived a coushy life for a long time. So when he finds a stray cat while out with his father, the last thing he expects is for this "little stray" to turn his life upside down! With a new friend, can he face challenges and problems he never expected?


SonAshleyandIvy here! I came up with this at random and decide to try it. No GTC here though. But please, enjoy.

Ch. 1 A Stray

Atem, the 8-year-old Prince of Egypt, walks with his Father, the Pharaoh, and the royal procession through the streets of the capitol city in which they live. Atem lags near the back, his Father busy calling to the people who yell to him from the sides of the streets or talking to the priests who walk with him. Even though he was not at the front, Atem was not alone at the back. Several guards walk nearby should he get tired or be attacked, the second of which was very unlikely. He sighs and glances around. The people continue to cheer as he walks by and he can't help but smile and wave, though only the younger children wave back.

The procession went all over town and lasted till dusk.

On the way back, the streets are quiet since most everyone has gone inside their homes. Atem yawns. The guards walk closer to his Father now that there is less threat about. A pain filled mew fills the air. It was the most pitiful noise Atem has ever heard. No one else seems to notice the noise or Atem stopping to look around. He walks towards a small figure that lay in an alley. It mews again and wiggles around as though it can't walk. Atem stoops down to look at it. In the fading light of the sun, he manages to make out the small, thin, form of a black cat. Its large amber eyes glisten with fear. He can see the animal's ribs so well he could count each and every one of them. He leans down and pokes the cat's stomach. It replies with a small pitiful meow. He frowns. Adults always talk about cats being sacred or some such business so this seems extremely wrong. Suddenly a bright, slightly mischievous, idea pops into his head. He scoops up the dirty ball of fuzz and puts it in his shirt. He peeks out of the alley just as one of the guards notice Atem wasn't behind them. "Where has the Prince disappeared to?" He mutters to himself. Atem runs out of the alley and towards the procession. The guard frowns at Atem who gives embarrassed smile. The guard shakes his head and shoos the Prince back behind the Pharaoh. Atem sighs, relived, and adjusts the cat so it is less visible.

Atem's P.O.V

'Thank the gods Father didn't notice the cat!' I run along the corridors towards the kitchen. 'First I'll feed it and then I'll clean it! And when the cat is all better, I'll take it to Father as a gift! He and the other adults have been talking about cats a lot lately so I bet he'll be happy I found one!' I look down at the cat. It mews again and tries to paw my cheek. 'It's awful weak.' I peek into the kitchen. It doesn't look like anyone is in here so I tiptoe to the counter and lay the cat down. "Now you stay here. I'm going to find something for you to eat." I turn and walk right into the chef, Anum.

He's almost as tall as Father but he's got a big belly the sticks out of his shirt sometimes. His hair is always fluffed out in a funny sort of way that makes him look younger than the new priest, Set. Anum smiles cheekily. "Now now little Prince, what could you be doing in here with such a small cat?" I blush. "I found it while out in town with Father and I want to make it better." He smiles and kneels down. "Then I should make some soup for our furry guest?" I grin and nod. "Thank you Anum."

He nods and walks towards the fireplace. Anum has been our head chef since I was a little kid, barely old enough to walk. He's kept lot of my secrets, especially like the pranks Mana and I used to pull before one of the guards caught us. THAT was embarrassing as could be. Sometimes, I like to pretend he's my older brother. I always wanted a sibling.

While he cooks, I fill the wash basin with water and find some soap. "Anum, I'm going to wash the cat in here. Is that okay?" I look at Anum over my shoulder. He nods. "Just be careful. Most cats don't fancy water." I grab the cat and bring it to the basin. At first it seems to freak out but slowly calms down to where I can wash it. I scrub it all over but it remains as black as night, though some white spots start to show. Anum walks over to check on me. "I think this little fur ball is naturally black." He suggests, gently pulling the soap out of my hand. "Really?" I ask.

I've never seen a black cat before. I've only ever seen the sand colored ones that run around the castle. Not only is this cat a different color than most cats in the castle, but it's fluffier too. Anum gets some towels and helps me dry the cat off. He's drying its belly when he says "Atem, it would seem that you picked up a young she-cat." "She-cat? What's a she-cat?" Anum sighs and smiles. "A she-cat is a female or girl cat." "Oh? How can you tell?" I stand on my tiptoes to try and see what he saw. Before I can, he puts the cat down. "You'll find out when your older, young prince." I sigh and plop down on a chair while Anum gets some soup for the cat. 'When your OLDER, Atem. You're too YOUNG Atem.' I sigh. He sets a bowl of soup on the ground with the cat, which starts to lap it up immediately. He then sets a bowl next to me. "It was a bit cold out tonight so I thought you might need a warm up." He laughs his big "hohoho" laugh that makes me think of a big deep cave where your voice echoes a lot if you yell loud enough.

I thank him and eat the soup. "Now where will our young feline friend stay?" he asks. I grin; happy I'd though in advance. "She can stay in my room! No one really goes in there and she can hide anywhere she wants." Anum nods. "And when she must go to the bathroom?" "Uhh… uhm…" I sit and scratch my head. "I guess I could try and get a tub with some sand in it for her to use." Anum nods. "Make sure you clean it regularly or the smell will warrant attention and she may get found before you're ready to show her off." I nod and pick up the cat, cradling her in one arm. "Thanks Anum." I turn and head upstairs, towards my room.

'Thank the gods that no one saw me!' I close the door to my room really quietly and set the cat on the bed. She streaches and sits up. "Meow?" I sigh and pet her. She purrs and leans towards my hand, like plants sometimes do in the sunlight. I smile. "I gotta go to sleep now so you get comfortable, ok?" She meows and walks in a little circle. I take my shirt off and put it in my closet. When I turn back around, the cat has curled up right in the middle of my bed. I walk over and try to scoot her over. She doesn't budge. I frown and pick her up. She meows again and glares at me. "I gotta sleep in here too you know." I place her on the other side of the bad and slid in under the covers. "Goodnight." I yawn. The cat as already curled up and is sleeping soundly. I smile and close my eyes. 'Tomorrow will be a good day. And hopefully I can figure out what to do with this cat!'

So that was the first chapter of "A Prince and A Cat" I hope you liked it and are as excited as am to get the next chapter out! Please, leave a review and tell me what you think, Go easy on the criticism! X3


End file.
